Bacterial biofilms are a major concern in clinical medicine, with more than 400,000 estimated annual catheter-related blood stream infections in the US alone. Current treatments are unable to clear the majority of catheter-related infections. Thus, treatment is restricted to device removal and replacement, increasing the risk of re-infection and treatment costs. Additional approaches to treatment are needed.